Kiop
Player':Kiop KIOP = 4 keys in the top right corner, never gave it any more thought. In The Beginning ''' The Kiopian Empire has always been the curious type, Born on system named Hra in the southwestern branch of the universe. It listened to the cosmic bable for months about the going on's of battles between Aradhaldons, Sols, Baggins and Sadies...so many Sadies, but remained to themselves as they grew. Always learning always growing. Once the Kiopian empire reached 500 stars it was noticed due to its proximity to an AoO Alliance member and its brazzen curiousity while scouting an AoD Alliance member, they were invited by one and warned by the other. Growth was rapid in the first year but even at 500 stars GDP was still not enough to support the expantion efforts and calling on taxes for every exploration was draining thus finally the decision was made to join AoO. '''The Fall of AoO 1. Bezerker gone Bezerk ' 2. Proto Bagins.py ' 3. Coordination Caused Carnage ' 4. Aradhaldon Cousins ' 5. Poor Sadie Bane ' 6. Fatcow and Cash ' 7. Busted Broke Beaten Banned ' 8. Defeated Disbanded. ' Becoming Reaver At this point Dominion becomes the hunter and all others become the hunted, staying in the shadows is the only way to stay off their radar. After binge watching (Firefly) I create Reavers to enable wormhole managment. I also start gathering a few allies Gloomy and Iron Skillet to start, and we grow. We recruite more, we continue to grow. Kiop also starts to understand that politics is another war tactic that appears more powerful than fighters and money, and we start networking heavily with other empires actually started an intelligence (list) Empires, alts, who is loyal to who, logon times, knowledge is powerful and with it I shall see the downfall of Dominion this becomes my mission. . Bloodcrest to Chaos A new alliance emerged led by a lord Rotsler, There mission statement is (Democracy) he is good at recruiting new players and they grow quickly, both Bloodcrest and Reavers draw the attention of Dominion and war becomes a game of cat and mouse with them. Kiopians gain some interesting technology.py and recruited Dad from the Bloocrest ranks and gains accurate mapping tools and continue to play the games of spies and espionage within all active alliances, starts the seeds of discontent with Dominions Ricecracker leader. This is extremely successful and some of my Dominion burdies are actively taking actions that undermine their alliance and all my efforts still remain hidden. Dominion decides to focus on Reavers because we are quickly growing stronger not yet a threat but gaining ground at an alarming rate. As alliance leader I deflected most of the Dominion effort to my own empire that including an amazing long distance attack against my home star by Coherent that must have cost 100 million space bucks, I knew the Dominion attack could not be sustained not due to money fit the decent in the Domion ranks, ' Enters stage left: Robert Paulson, with Ton's of dirty money, my little birdies report as alt: Riceracker himself*. ' Paulson* creates alliance Chaos and promotes a universal assault on his own alliance Dominion. Beyond reason and logic Lord Rotsler so endevered by the ideal of (universal) effort releases control of his alliance and joins Chaos with many other members. Wormhole access granted Paulson* played his role for months trying to gain Reaver wormhole access and approval, Kiopians had other plans. ' Enters stage right: Virus Removal Service.py, who became secret plan codenamed (Distraction) , pretty self explanatory, the empire comes screaming through the top 100 ranks in weeks and becomes a beacon of curiosity. . Fall of Dominion . Long Live Reavers